


The End of the Comfort ZONE

by Angrydid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Albinism, Alcoholism, Angst, Characters development, F/F, F/M, Fandoms References, High School, Homophobia, Humor, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Mystery, Past Child Abuse, Representation, Romance, Slow Burn, There are too many characters, vitiligo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrydid/pseuds/Angrydid
Summary: Texas is in a big DANGER...With all the criminals and gangs wanting to rule the place, the only hope that exists is a group constituted by eight people. The only problem that they have less than 18 years and are grounded.





	1. Eric

 

It was only eight o’clock on a Monday, but Eric already knew that it was going to be a horribly long day. 

He woke up in his bedroom, with the alarm ringing, as usual, but he had a terrible headache this time, which wasn’t necessarily the worst part. His phone was dead and it was his first day of High school.

Without any other option, he got up and rubbed his eyes to focus. He could see that his room was a big mess because of all the junk food, clothes and even his dog’s poop on the floor.

Looking outside, the sky was in a really beautiful shade of blue. Eric also had a great vision of his large garden with well-trimmed grass. A perfect day to spend his time locked in a room with people he doesn’t like. 

The boy came back to real life, taking a look over his room, finding the breakfast on the desk, left by the maid. Sandwiches and warm milk. 

While he was eating, his dog came into the bedroom running. A medium male  _ Blue Lacy _ , with blue ocean eyes. 

The dog was a gift from his dad when it was still a little puppy. Eric never actually cared about the animal since the purpose of it was to not bother his father. So, he never named the dog.

Without excitement, the beast started eating Eric’s sandwiches causing his owner to spit the rest of his milk on his mug. 

“NO, NO, NO! Bad dog!” Eric started screaming.

When he finally reached his dog, the breakfast was totally drenched in drool.  **Perfect** , he wouldn’t be able to eat his food anymore and would have to wait until lunch on school.

Eric turned to his dog, who was now, under the desk sleeping. He wanted to get mad, but he didn’t have time for that at that moment. 

With a sigh, he headed to the bathroom to do his hygiene. 

While Eric was brushing his teeth, he looked in the mirror, finding no one else, but himself. And of course his white hair was a mess so he needed to spend more time fixing.

When he finally finished he took a moment to look to his wristwatch. It was already 8:45 am and he had just fifteen minutes to get ready and go to school. 

Quickly, he put some clothes and picked his bag. Going down the stairs, he found his father getting ready to work, putting his old gray suit. He was probably waiting for his driver. 

His old man really could give him a ride, but as always, he says that he is busy. This is just some excuses of him because the truth was that he never wanted to be bothered.  **NEVER** .

And some people thinking that be in a rich family and successor of a multimillionaire company would be awesome. He would prefer having a stable family than that.

Leaving the house, he took his only way to go to school, his blue skateboard.

While he was in the path of Seacoast High School, Eric Cooper started thinking about last year. For a boy who has a rich family and a pretty face, he wasn’t ready to face all his “good old friends” again. When he was a Freshman, people just talked to him because of all those things, plus the teachers bothered him and an angry tiny girl slapped him in the face. Best year of his life.    
Looking again to his wristwatch, made him more anxious. It was already 8:55 am and he had just five minutes too arrive. 

“Shit shit shit shit.” He cursed, passing to the side of the Cherry Creek Neighbourhood Park.

——————————///—————————

 

Eric always thought too much, so when he finally arrived, he almost passed the school because he was distracted.

He found one of the employees, who said to follow him to the gym because the open ceremony was already happening at that moment.

The boy hates when a lot of people are in one place at the same time, so he avoided sitting in the center of the mess.

Everyone was still talking when Eric appeared, so no one realized he was late, except for his language teacher, Mrs. Greif. That woman was really scary but, for the boy’s luck, she just stared at him, made an angry face and ignored him turning her face to continue to talk with the other teachers. She was using her green dress in the military style and tied her hair in a ponytail. For a woman she was tall and her white wick make a good contrast with her brown hair and skin.   
While Eric was walking to find an empty chair, he saw many familiar faces that he didn’t want to remember or didn’t care since everyone is fake with him. 

Finally he found an empty chair between a tall, blue-haired boy and a girl with sick face and black hair.

After a long time of people talking, the voices were fading and finally the principal could start his speech.

“Hello and welcome to the first day of Seacoast High School!” He said with enthusiasm.

At that point, Eric wasn’t paying attention anymore, he never paid attention so why do that now? He just wanted to finish this day and go home and stay in his room playing video game or sleeping.

When the principal started to present the clubs for the new students, the president of them rises. School band, Baseball and Football Team, Arts club, Theatre club and other things that Eric never had interest in participate. 

He was getting impatient and if he stayed one more minute there, he was going to die.   
“ In commemoration of the new year we will throw a party of inauguration for the students, it will happen this weekend. The school band will play and all the students can go, the Student Guild will give you more information about it.” This time, was the president of the Student Guild who was talking, what made Eric surprised because that meant the open ceremony was already near the end.

_ ‘Great a party of inauguration _ ’ though Eric. If he has to choose, he would definitely not go, but his father obviously would force him to go, to not spoil the image of the family. As an excuse he would always say his speech: “You need to make more friends and stop bothering me, I’m busy”.

When the open ceremony finally ended, all the students started to move, but Eric was already in the door of the gym. He just didn’t care, this year is going to be normal and boring, he pretends to act normal and be normal. Continue with his fake friends and check out the pretty girls like a normal young boy in his second year in the high school. That was a great idea for him.

 

———————-——-///—————————

Now Eric needed to see where his classes were going to be. 

The Secretary wasn’t too far from where he was, but the bad thing was Eric would probably find someone in his way since he knew everyone in the school.    
So, he decided to go faster, eventually stumbled many times but nobody saw that.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t the only one with hurry. When Eric was turning to the right corridor, he bumped in with somebody, making both fall. 

“Ouch.” He mumbled. This clearly hurt and Eric was already losing his patience, but became even more upset when he saw the face of the guy who hit him in the forehead. 

_ ‘Ah shit, why this guy?’  _ Thought Eric.

“What the fuck man?!” Said the rebellious teenager. He had a big bruise in his forehead too and wasn’t very happy. “Are you blind or something?... Oh, it’s you… the rich kid.” He said moving from anger to disgust.

_ ‘ _ **_Rich Kid_ ** _ ’.  _ That was his nickname between the troublemakers of the school? Really?

“Well, last time I checked, my eyes are working very well, different from you.” Eric snapped.

“What did you say!?” The other boy screamed.

Eric really didn’t know what he was complaining, the other guy had blond bangs that covered one of his eyes.

“Forget it.” Said him again, don’t giving Eric the chance to answer.

“Just try to use them at least.” After that, the guy just got up and left, making Eric being alone in the corridor. 

That was one of the delinquents who doesn’t have anything to do and just mess around making trouble, Dominic. He isn’t a polite guy, he scares most of the other students very easily. 

When Eric got up, he noticed that the Secretary was in the next door.

“Finally.” Eric sighted. He opened the door and tried to find someone, but the place was empty. Except for the fact that the desks were full of papers and boxes with new supplies. 

Then he saw a note in the billboard. It was written:

  
  


**“ Hello, the secretary can’t attend you now. If you’re a student, please take your schedules in the box here.”**

  
  


Eric looked to the box full of cards of student’s schedules and started look for his name. For his lucky, the next hour would be for students to organize themselves, so he had a lot of time.

He finally found his name and took the paper. Looking at the classes he would have, he took advantage to see who would be his classmates.

He begins the search for names when he finally found the first lucky student. He would have History class with the president of Student Guild, Isaac Blankenheim. That was great because that guy was a genius. Next, Language class with Grace Foster, that girl was pretty good on that. And Chemistry with that strange guy with sunglasses who is really dumb, but it didn’t matter that dude could be very useful when he wasn’t looking the girls shapes.

He continued to read the schedules, when someone opened the door. It was a girl with short and brown hair. Eric could only remember that she was in the school band, but nothing more.

“What are you doing?” She asked a bit rudely, probably understood what the boy was doing. “If you found your schedules you can leave, you know?”

“Thank you for telling me, I appreciate your concern.” Eric said with a smirk. He didn’t have the chance for the girl to respond because he was already outside the Secretary. 

The second thing he did was looked for his locker. 

In that school, the lockers never changed, the students stayed with them until their last year.    
411 was the number of his locker, next to the Biology classroom,  that means he needed to go to the second floor. 

In the path, he started to listen to people talking, making Eric freeze for a second. A lot of people appeared in the corners, talking  **very loud** . Eric just continued to walk. Students were greeting him all the time, pushing each other, a total mess. 

While he walked, Eric found his locker and put his bag there. 

Finally the last thing to do was find the Physics Room, his fourth class of Monday. If he remembered well, this room was next to the Chemistry Room, so he started his journey again. However, he didn’t take to long as he expected.

When he arrived, he opened the door and at the same time, all his luck and good mood was gone. “Not him again.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first 8 chapters will be a introduction about the main characters. You will get to know them well after some time :)  
> And the violence and death things will happened not in the beginning so please wait. :)  
> Also it’s my first time writing a story and my English isn’t that good...


	2. Phoebe

First day of school wasn’t exactly  good for anyone, but at least the place wasn’t that bad. Seacoast High School wasn’t really big or small, and it was supposed to be just another normal school, but it was the students that made the place different. Most of them were very talented and the others just didn’t know it yet. Phoebe was a little bit of everything since she had a lot of free time and participated in all clubs. 

However, eventually that free time was going to end, to be more specific, it would be on this weekend.

 

——————————///—————————

 

The day began really hard for Phoebe. She drank, as always, her hot chocolate, but didn’t ate nothing, she didn’t care about it. She already did that too many times. In this occasion, the girl shed her drink in herself, so she needed to change her clothes. After that, Phoebe went for the garage of her house to pick her bike, but for the girl’s luck, the tire was brown rot. To sum up, her morning was a completely disaster. 

Four hours later, at twelve o’clock, she has her lunch, paid by one of her best friends, since Phoebe never had enough money. 

During the lunch, she was sitting with her two friends, Bob Lombardi and Grace Foster.

They were having a good conversation, unfortunately, they reached a dangerous topic, Phoebe’s brother.

“Ok, but what would you do if you have problems with your brother and he get arrested?!” Bob exclaimed. 

“He has been drinking for more than five years and I don’t think Mark has this chance.” Phoebe answered.

“There is a first time for everything, you should at least think a little bit of that.” Said Grace while she was drinking her orange juice.

“I have so many things to think about it, this doesn’t matter now.” Phoebe said with a sigh.

The discussion ended with that words but, the conversation continued normally after that. As soon as they started talking about peanuts and bananas, a blond girl came to their table running. It was Katherine or Kathe, many nicknames for just one person. 

Phoebe never talked to much with her, but knew that she was the cousin of the president of the Student Guild and play in the baseball team. 

“Bob…” she said without breath “I will be late to our cult tomorrow, my coach wants us to stay more thirty minutes, since it’s “a new year of glory to the sharks”. Said her rolling her eyes.

The group had to do a little effort to understand what she was saying since the German accent wasn’t helping very much.

“Don’t worry, I can start and take care of the members while you are out, just don’t forget to bring Mr. Allison.” Said Bob with a smiley face.

“Ok, thank you so much.” she said with relief while she was sitting in Phoebe’s side. “So… how was the first classes?”. Kathe asked.

“Cool”. said Bob.

“Interesting”. said Grace.

“Boring”. said Phoebe.

“Ok, so we have a different opinion here”. said Kathe after a long silence.

“It was awful! The first period was Chemistry and I  **HATE** CHEMISTRY! And the second one was with Mrs. Greif, and she is SO boring, she made us do a tiny test to see how well we are going do on her classes”. Said Phoebe finally ending her speech.

“Oh… that’s sounds legit but I don’t think Greif is boring…”. said Kathe when she was interrupted by Bob.

“WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU AND HOW COULD YOU?!”.

“Look, she just isn’t what you think, she can be a very trustful person…” said Kathe when she was interrupted again, but this time, by her phone. “I need to go now, my friends are calling me to eat, bye guys!”

When she couldn’t be seen anymore, Grace said “It’s the end of the world, how Kathe thinks Mrs. Greif is great?”

“Guys you know how Kathe are, she has unpopular opinions.” said Bob. “Now can we finish lunch? I want to have free time before the class begins”.

 

—————————-///——————————

 

The sky didn’t have any cloud, but a bright sun who was making all the students of Seacoast High School sweat like animals and screaming and laughing while they were waiting for the bell rings. 

Phoebe and her group was sitting in the grass of the futball camp playing cards. Of course Phoebe won all the rounds since she learned play when she had five years.

When the bell of the school rang, the trio got up and went in the way to their classes. 

To cut the path, they tried to pass by the school’s corner to enter in the middle of the corridors. However while they were walking, the group saw something disturbing.

Phoebe already saw many things in her life since her brother is a crazy drunk and other things that happened in her past, but she never expected see this in her school (A.K.A, the salvation of her family issues).

One of the students was being spanked by two guys wearing black jackets. They didn’t seem to be students. And the boy on the floor is probably unconscious.

Phoebe was terrified, what should she do?

**_What should she do?_ **

She was back to the reality when, she heard Bob scream to the mans, what made them look to them. Without thinking, the guys wearing the black jackets ran away, living the boy alone. While they were escaping, Phoebe could not help, but notice a symbol of a diamond (one of the suits) on the back of their jackets.

The girls went to succor the boy that was unconscious, while Bob went after the men.

“It’s Michael, he is my classmate in Geography, god, what have they done?” Said Grace terrified.

“I-I don’t know” Phoebe spoke with difficult. “Maybe call the police, ambulance”.

“Right.” Said Grace in a nervous tone.

While Grace was making the call, Phoebe couldn’t stop thinking. Many informations passed through her mind. This wasn’t the first time she saw that. After all she was in Texas, a place where violence wasn’t news, but Seacoast High School, was her safe place, nothing bad ever happened there. Maybe she could be overreacting, but this wasn’t right.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the police arrived and Bob trying to talk with them.

 

—————————-///——————————

 

The good news, Phoebe lost Physics class, the bad news was that she, Grace and Bob were stuck in the principal’s room.

They could hear everything what was being said behind the door. 

The sheriff was arguing with the Principal about the accident. 

Phoebe needed to admit, she was scared, she never went to that room. 

She looked by the side of her eyes to see her friends, Bob was playing with his fingers, making shadows on the wall with the light of the evening passing through the window. And Grace? She was far from calm, breathing heavily.

When the noise of outside the door stopped, the Principal, Justim, and the sheriff, Harvey, went to the room. The men were very calm for who were arguing seconds ago.

“So… want some coffee kids?” Said Justim to the two scared girls and one Bob, who finally broke the silence of the room. It could be heard a noise made by the sheriff who was still angry. “Oh yeah right…  it’s the first day of school and I already have students in my room, that’s a record I need to admit, but I wasn’t expecting you three.” Said the principal in a sadly tone. “You are wonderful students, but I need you guys to explain, why did you girls let Bob walk in the school without shoes again?” Said Justim disappointed. 

After that, Phoebe could hear Grace realize her breath that she didn’t notice she was holding. 

When Phoebe tried to say something, she was interrupted by a loud voice.

“The thing is, who did that with that student?! Did you see them?! Or anything that could be relevant?!” Said Harvey looking to Grace who held her breath again. This made Phoebe a bit annoyed, the sheriff was being to harsh with them, after all, they saved Michael from that creeps.

“I know”. Finally said Phoebe concerned. When all the eyes turned to her, she regrets what she said. The girl just had time to adjust her glasses, then she finally said. “I-I saw a symbol of a diamond, in the back of their jackets, I don’t know if this is something important but-“. She said being interrupted again by the sheriff.

“It is important! This is the symbol of one of the most dangerous gangs who walk in this city”. He said looking from Grace to the principal. “The police have been after them in years and still can’t have one track of them.” Harvey said trying to calm down. “You should take care of your school, you can’t play with these guys, if you do this, you are a dead man”. 

There was a long silence again with that, and even Bob was tense. The way that Harvey talked with the Principal made this more strange than should be.

“I should go now, I have a lot of work to do, take care of the students for this never happen again”. Said Harvey again with a sigh, passing through the door. “We don’t want to see nothing bad happen with them”.

When the sheriff finally left, Justim said. “So… are you guys still up for a coffee?”

 

——————————///—————————

 

When all the classes ended, all the students went to their houses because there are no clubs or training working in the first day of school.

Since Phoebe didn’t have her bike, Bob gave her a ride to her place. While she was in his car, the girl was looking to the sunset. Phoebe started thinking again and when this happen, it’s really difficult to stop.

What happened in that day was really strange. Why a famous gang would spank a freshman in the school? This bothered her until she arrived to her house. She needed to worry about other things at this time.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to my house? You know, there is always a place left in the table for you.” Said Bob concerned.

“I know, but Mark want me in home today.” Phoebe responded.

“Ok, but if something happen, call me.” Bob said trying to smile.

“Ok, don’t worry.” Phoebe finally said.

After say goodbye to Bob, Phoebe opened the house’s door without making noise. The TV was on, but all the lights were off. She passed through the living room, going to her bedroom, when something held her wrist firmly.

“What you think you are doing?” Said her brother, Mark. “I receive a call from the school, what did you do?”

Phoebe could smell alcohol in his breath. “Nothing, I-I just skipped a class”. Her wrist started to hurt but, she didn’t want to demonstrate that.

After that, Mark released her hand sighed. “Ok just… don’t do that again ok? You are going end up like me if you start doing that”. He said going to the living room with a tin of Dr. Pepper in his hand.

**‘** _ At least he wasn’t drinking beer again _ **_’_ ** Phoebe though.

When she finally laid on her bed, she closed her eyes and said. “What a day”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first 8 chapters will be a introduction about the main characters. You will get to know them well after some time :)  
> And the violence and death things will happened not in the beginning so please wait. :)  
> Also it’s my first time writing a story and my English isn’t that good...


	3. Oscar

Oscar was a boy that everyone knows as the  **Fuckboy** , what means he is an asshole who doesn’t respect anything or anyone and everyone hates him. That wasn’t exactly wrong, just the fact that the reason everybody hates him doesn’t make any sense for the boy.

He was accused to use and abuse his ex-girlfriend, which is fake. He could be an idiot, but he never would do that. He really liked that girl, but it seemed that this was one-sided love. In the end of the problem no one believed in him when he tried to explain. 

He never actually cared about what people think, everything continued being normal, but this time everyone fear him. For him, this isn’t a problem, unless his grandma discover something.

But still, this wasn’t what he really wanted.

 

—————————///——————————

 

After a warmth night, Oscar was really sleepy and couldn’t focus in anything. He woke up very late and his  _ abuelita _ was still sleeping, so he didn’t want to bother her.

He down the stairs and did his breakfast, but didn’t ate home. Making any noise, the boy just got his stuff and left. He sat on the porch and ate his buttered toast while looking to the street in silence.

It was Tuesday, probably 104°F outside and there was any cloud in the sky. Definitively hell.

Oscar finished his breakfast and put his usual sunglasses (that he use even if it’s raining) and headed to school. 

Since his house is close to there, he just walked, occasionally meeting with his best friend, Dominic, one of the delinquents. This dude isn’t exactly a bad guy, it’s just people not understanding things, judging the fact that he seems angry all the time.

“Sup dude.” said Oscar with a smirk in his face. “How was the first day?”

“Don’t. even. ask.” Dominic answered  slowly with a grumpy face.

Oscar didn’t say anything, he just looked at his friend’s face with another smirk like he was asking his friend to do something and after some seconds his Dominic said: “OK! I met that motherfucker Cooper, made a girl cry and had a fight with my dad  **AND** now I need to take care of my siblings during two weeks!”

“Well man that’s sucks.” Oscar said trying not to laugh.

“Seriously? I think this isn’t even close to be sucks.” Dominic said while he started walking.

“Well, it could be worse.” Oscar answer adjusting his glasses, following his friend.

“Have you ever took care of my sister? She is literally a demon.” Said the blond boy.

Oscar couldn’t deny that, he already met his friend’s sister. She was a little girl with half of their age and made the two boys have a heart attack in the first thirty minutes when Dominic’s father was out.

They continued talking until they arrive at school when they needed to go to their first class of the day. Unfortunately they didn’t have this period together, what made Dominic worried about his friend since the rumours about him wasn’t that good. However Oscar made sure that everything was ok.

Being the subject of troubles aren’t news for him.

 

——————————///—————————-

 

Oscar’s first period was Chemistry, the subject that everyone is horrible except for him. He was always obsessed with Chemistry since young, so is no surprise that he is a genius on that.

When he finally reached the classroom, everyone was talking, and  **very** loud. Seeing that mess, he already knew what was coming. The teacher had an angry expression in his face.

Oscar was just seated in his place alone, while the other students were sitting on the table, laughing and talking, using their phones. 

With a loud noise made by the teacher, all the students stopped what they were doing. Seeing the sarcastic expression in the teacher’s face was the same as seeing the death of someone. 

“Excuse me, but we lost more than fifteen minutes with all of you thinking that this is party.” Said the teacher with a low voice. “I’m sorry that the party is in this weekend and not now, so I think it’s time for everyone be quiet, sit properly in your chairs and put the phone away from your hands.” He continued with a threatening look.

It didn’t cost even ten seconds for everyone shut up this time. The only sound that was heard was in Oscar’s head, where he is laughing very hard.

“Very well, as everyone knows, every year we have a science project. And this year the school will be very strict with the results. I could let you choose your partner.” the teacher said with a soft smile in the face, what made everyone look at the persons who they would choose to be their partner. “But since all of you doesn’t have discipline,  **I** will choose the pairs.” The teacher finished having pleasure with the sad faces of the students.

No one complained about it since they were very scared.

The teacher, Mr. Silverstone, was a militar when young. A very strict man that no one tries to play with him. It was a surprise that the class wasn’t looking at him when the first period started. It was a  **BIG** mistake.

Oscar wasn’t caring about the project, he didn’t do last year and didn’t cost that much too, just a bad grade that he could rescue with a test. Poor little soul that would make group with him.

The teacher was citing the students names while the pairs were being formed.

When the boy finally heard his name, the other person who would do the project with him was no one else than… Katherine Blankenheim. Wait… who?

Oscar was looking around the class, what was no use since he didn’t know this person.

His thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Silverstone who coughed and pointed to a girl seated in the middle table of the class. She was alone and by her position, was definitely not going to move.

Without another option, Oscar headed to the girl’s table, seating in her right side. 

No one of them said a word, making the boy a bit annoyed. He needed to say something.

“So… it seems we are partners.” Oscar said with a smirk.

“Yeah.” Said the girl not even looking at him.

Trying to begin talking again he asked: “Your surname is Blankenheim right?” 

“Yeah? Why?” She answered coldly.

“Are you sister of that Isaac dude or something? The president of the Student Guild?” Asked him again.

He knew that, he recognized that surname in seconds when heard. Everyone knew the president of the Student Guild. That guy was very strict and serious all the time.

“No, he is my cousin.” The girl answered again not looking at him again.

Oscar was starting to be annoyed, she could at least look at him. Right?

“Ooooh… so he is your cousin?” Oscar whistled. “He is hot.”

This time she looked at him and wasn’t happy. “Do not dare talk about my cousin like that”.

With more than five words he could notice the German accent, making more difficult to understand her. At least he could see her face this time. She was cute.

Seeing the smile in Oscar’s face the girl couldn’t do anything, but sighs.

“So what should we base our project on?” She said trying to change the subject.

“I don’t really care.” He answered changing his expression of nowhere.

She blew air through her nose. “Are you serious?, you’re going make me do all the work? Really?.”

Oscar looked at her, his face neutral. “You don’t have to do any work either. It’s not like it matters.”   
“Fella, I don’t know about you, but do you know how important this work is?” She said. 

_ ‘Did she just use a Texas slang?’ _

“You’re so worked up girl… chill.” Oscar rolled his eyes.

“Dude, at least show some interest in this.” She said

“In what? You or the project?” Oscar said trying to flirt.

“W-what?” She said with her cheeks blushing. 

“Look Kaka…” Oscar started talking.

“Kathe.” The girl corrected him.

“ **Kathe** , I don’t know if you understood that I don’t give a fuck about this project and  **nothing** will change my mind.” He said trying to sound annoying. It worked, but the result wasn’t what he was expecting.

“Oh you will because if you don’t I’m sure your life being the fuckboy of the school will not last that long, if you don’t appear in my house next Tuesday to do this fucking project, I’m sure the next day I will beat you and the bones of your body will be all broken.” She said calmly.

That shouldn’t sound scary for a girl who is smaller than him. But he felt something that made him almost pee in his pants. 

“I-I’m sorry, but did you just asked me on a date?” He said recovering his posture.

She didn’t answer with words.

  
  


—————-————///——————————

 

The result of the last flirt ended with a mark of a hand in Oscar’s cheek. It could be worse, at least he got an almost date next week.

Oscar waited for Dominic in the end of the classes in the big door of the school entrance. When finally he appeared.

“Hey, wha - Wow, that’s… a really good hand you have there.” Dominic said trying not to laugh.

“Don’t. even. ask.” Oscar said slowly.

“Is this dejavu or I’m just heard wrong?” Dominic laugh while Oscar tried to kick his knee. 

 

—————————///——————————

 

When Oscar finally arrived to his home, his grandma was in the kitchen making the dinner. By the smell it seemed to be spaghetti with sauce and meatballs. Oscar couldn’t do less than smile softly.

“Hola abuelita!” The boy greeted her.

“Oh sweetheart, you already home! How was your… did my nieto went into a fight?” She said with a concern in her voice in her Spanish accent. 

Oscar look at the mark in his cheek. “This? Don’t worry abuelita this is just something that happened while a bunch of girls tried to fight for me.” He said smirking.

After a long pause of his grandma staring at him, she finally said: “Just please take care of yourself sweetheart.” His grandma said smiling, but turning into concern again. “Talking about girls, what happened to Zoe? She is your girlfriend right? She didn’t appear even in this vocation anymore.”

Oscar felt a little pain growing in his stomach suddenly. “She is a bit busy with her family you know, she needs a bit of time.” 

His grandma looked at him again like she was looking into his soul. 

“Ok, say to her that I miss her, maybe I will do cookies, so you can share with her tomorrow ok?” She said turning to continue with doing the dinner.

“Ok.” He said.

Oscar just looked to the floor. 

His grandma was too old to get concerned, he didn’t want her to be sad or disappointed with him. Having eighty five years weren’t for everyone and she is the only person he had at that moment. Oscar didn’t want to lose her.

Since his grandma didn’t want help with making the food and he had many things in his head, the boy headed to his bedroom and stayed there until his grandma finish cooking the dinner.

The thing is, Oscar couldn’t think straight.

He really didn’t want to remember what happened. He can’t smirk as usual at that moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first 8 chapters will be a introduction about the main characters. You will get to know them well after some time :)  
> And the violence and death things will happened not in the beginning so please wait. :)  
> Also it’s my first time writing a story and my English isn’t that good...

**Author's Note:**

> The first 8 chapters will be a introduction about the main characters. You will get to know them well after some time :)  
> And the violence and death things will happened not in the beginning so please wait. :)  
> Also it’s my first time writing a story and my English isn’t that good...


End file.
